


I Want You

by Janina



Series: On Opposite Sides [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Day 3, F/M, Fluff, Jaimsa Smut Week, Jaimsaweek, Light Angst, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jaime has a Valentine's Day present for Sansa... and he delivers it in enemy territory.





	I Want You

“Incoming!”

Sansa looked over from her laptop over to….a bouquet of roses with legs. A tremendously _huge_ bouquet of roses with long legs. She couldn’t even see the person behind it, but she ascertained that the legs belonged to a man judging by the shoes. 

The door slammed shut and Sansa jumped, having not expected that. “Um, excuse me--”

The bouquet moved to her desk, practically dwarfing what she had once thought was a rather big desk, and there was…

“Jaime?!” she exclaimed and stood. 

He grinned and put a finger to his lips. His green eyes danced with mischief and he moved back to the door and locked it. 

“No one knows I’m here,” he said. “I got away to see you.”

Sansa tried not to react to him, to how handsome he looked in his tan suit and red tie. The stubble he’d been sporting last week when they’d given into their... lust? feelings? - when they’d _fucked_ \- was gone. He was all clean shaven and polished and ugh, she hated him for being so goddamn pretty. 

“What are you doing here? You do realize you’re in enemy territory?”

He shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to see my - you.”

She looked at the bouquet. “My God that’s a lot of roses.”

“Isn’t it just?” he said, looking at them with pride. 

She started to laugh. “Geez, Jaime.”

He came around the desk and drew her into his side. He nuzzled at the side of her face. “Kiss?”

She turned to face him, thinking she might be making a mistake here by giving into him. Wasn’t it supposed to be just one night? The fact that she’d hated leaving him in the morning before he woke was besides the point. They were rivals. Her family and his… their politics, their age difference…

But God, the man could fuck. And when he looked at her the way he was looking at her now, she turned to mush. Just absolute mush. 

She leaned in and he met her halfway, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that had her clinging to him. Jaime knew it, too. He drew her fully into his arms and then turned her so that she was leaning against her desk. He lifted her up on it and broke the kiss to grin at her, his arms braced on either side of her. 

“So that night?” he began huskily. 

“Yeah?” she murmured, running one hand through his hair. 

He shut his eyes at her touch and shivered. His green eyes opened and pinned her to the spot. “It wasn’t enough. I need more, Sansa.”

She bit her lip. “Do you now?”

He nodded. “So I’m here to convince you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that, Mr. Lannister?”

He grinned and got down on his knees. 

She laughed softly and then moaned when he spread her legs. Good thing she’d worn a dress that day. 

He pushed up the material. “Hold this for me?”

She nodded and bunched up the material around her stomach. Then he was tugging on her panties and she was helping him by lifting up her bum and watching him pull them down. He pocketed them with a smirk. 

“You’re incorrigible,” she told him. 

“While I’m writing new policies you’ll tear apart in your editorials, you can think of me holding these while I work.”

She bit her lip and shook her head. “Such a naughty boy.”

“I am. But I think I still deserve a nummy treat.”

And then he put her legs over his shoulders and nuzzled the inside of her thighs. She moaned and tensed, waiting for that first touch of his lips.

“Oh, God, Jaime,” she whispered when it came. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed and licked at her nub. “Better than chocolate.”

He was good with his mouth. His tongue was absolute magic. The same mouth that spewed so many things she didn’t agree with politically was heaven on her cunt. He teased her relentlessly, kept her perched on the edge until she was begging for release. 

When he finally granted it, she went from being mush to a complete puddle. Utterly depleted and spent. Jaime stood and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him as he stood between her still spread legs. He kissed her hungrily, greedily, and she didn’t care one whit that she could taste herself on him. 

“Have I convinced you?” he asked. 

“What was it you were convincing me of again?” she asked breathlessly. “I’m afraid my brain has left the building.”

He laughed softly, his hands cradling her face. His look was ernest, penetrating. “One night wasn’t enough. I want more.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled. “That was easy!”

“Well, you worked hard for it.”

He smiled wide. “I enjoyed every minute of my uh, labor. So, tonight then? Date?”

She blinked. “What?”

“I’m taking you out. On a date.”

She put her hands over his and pulled them down from her face. “Jaime, I thought you just wanted to…” She shook her head. “We can’t go on a date.”

“Sure we can. See, you go home and change into something a little dressier than this, and I change too. Then I pick you up at seven and take you to dinner. And then I bring you back to my place, we make love, and you stay in my bed until morning.”

“Jaime...did you forget that I write scathing articles about you and your policies? That our families hate each other? That you beat my brother for mayor? That we’re on opposite sides?”

“And did you forget that we spent a night together where none of that mattered?”

“I didn’t,” she said softly, and looked down at their hands. He was gripping hers. 

“I want you, Sansa,” he said huskily. “We can make this work. I don’t care what our families say. You can still drag me through the mud, I don’t care. The fact that you find my politics so abhorrent rather turns me on, actually. Think of the amazing angry sex that awaits us!”

She smiled wanly. “Jaime.”

“Don’t,” he shook his head. “Don’t tell me no. Look, I’ll just… I’ll pocket the date for now.” He made a show of shoving something in his suit jacket pocket. “I’ll keep it aside and let you think about it. When you’re ready, you tell me and I’ll take it out again.”

“You’re not the least bit worried about what your family would say about this?”

He shook his head. “No. I want to date you not them. They can hang.”

“I worry about my brother,” she murmured, hanging her head again. 

“Do you want me, Sansa?” he asked softly. 

She looked up at him, swallowed hard, and nodded. 

He smiled. “Focus on that.” Reaching down, he adjusted her dress over her legs and then kissed the tip of her nose. “I’ll be waiting.” Then he kissed her mouth, causing her to moan and clutch at him. He parted the kiss and stepped back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sansa.”


End file.
